Mama McCall Missing
by ScisaacTrott95
Summary: I sincerely apologize for the title... Scott's mother has gone missing, so he and Isaac must go and search for her. They travel all around America, using their 'gifts' to track her. But something happens between them that changes both their lives...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Isaac felt the fur ripping its way out of his skin; he felt the burning of his eyes, changing from a crystal blue, to a bright, glowing, feral yellow.

He could see _everything_. He noticed the vivid greens and browns of the forest; the tall trees which sheltered him from the dull, white glow of the moon. The erratic spots of grass, laying around in random places around the small clearing he was standing in.

He could hear every little creature, scuttering away; obviously going by their instincts, which were probably screaming 'leave!'.

He could see and hear everything.

Except for Scott.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Scott was lying in his bed, with his arms folded under his neck. He was staring absently at the ceiling, his mind obviously with the stars.

Isaac was sitting at Scott's - 'no...' Isaac thought. '_Our'_ desk. His crystal blue eyes stared intently at the computer monitor in front of him.  
"Isaac, there's no use in searching the internet, Stiles and Derek are already looking. Besides, dude- the Darach has already got all of the healers. He's moved on to- what is it now?" Scott has risen, and was standing right behind Isaac, with a hand held firmly on the chair.  
"But what if the next sacrifice is your mother, anyway? Or what if the Darach does it to get to you or something?" he said, whilst turning round to look at Scott with his eyebrows raised in such an inquisitive, 'Isaac-like' manner. "I can't let that happen. I can't lose her too." He continued, turning back to the dimly glowing screen. Scott sighed, and began to change out of his usual 'jeans and a t-shirt', and into his pyjamas.  
"Well, I'm going to bed now so you'll have to turn that off anyway. I can't sleep with that much light in the room dude." Scott said, arms folded, and eyebrows raised. Isaac rolled his eyes, but obediently followed Scott into the bathroom.

They both brushed their teeth, and as Isaac changed, Scott yanked Isaac's 'bed'- an old matress, some pillows and a duvet with a 'smiley face' pattern on the cover- out from under is own bed.  
"Listen, Isaac," Scott lowered his voice to almost a whisper, and put a hand on each of Isaad's shoulders, staring him straight in the eyes, expecting Isaac to look away, much like a puppy does when turning away from a fight that it knows it would lose. "You've got us now. We're not leaving. You know that, right?" Isaac replied simply by pulling Scott into a tight hug. Scott patted his back as he staggered backward from the sheer force of the hug.  
"Thank you, Scott. Seriously." Isaac said, his voice breaking on the last word. Scott nodded in reply, giving Isaac a warm smile.

After a few seconds, Isaac pulled away. Scott noticed an excessive amount of moisture in his eyes. Isaac was crying. Isaac had just realised this himself, so he raised his hand to his eyes and quickly wiped it away.  
"Everyone's let me down apart from you and your mother." He shrugged, as if he had to explain himself. Scott was quite surprised to see this side of Isaac- the emotionally open, trusting side of him. But he was grateful that the trust was there, and didn't want this Isaac to go away.  
"You've always deserved this, dude..." Scott replied. "And I am going to give Derek something to-"  
"No, Scott." Isaac interrupted, his hands pointed toward Scott, palms forward; a stance which seemed as if he was being held at gun-point. "Derek isn't to blame." He finished, lowering his hands, letting them hang lazily by his side, before one of them started fidgeting with the strings around the waistband of the pyjama bottoms Scott hand leant him.  
"Isaac, I don't think you-"  
"He's been through so much, Scott." He interrupted again. Scott rolled his eyes, and pulled his duvet back, getting into bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Isaac simply put a finger up.  
"You know I'm right Scott. He thinks he's protecting us or something. He thinks he's cursed or something. I know exactly how he feels- like if he lets someone in, that's just another way for them to break him, or for them to take one look at his life, and run away screaming. Don't you remember that happening with me? You broke through my walls, but you were patient. And now I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. You need to do the same for Derek." He exclaimed, looking exaspherated. Scotts eyebrows rose again, and Isaac could tell that he didn't agree, but he seemed to drop the subject, as he rolled his eyes, and turned around to switch off his lamp.

The heat of the sun woke Isaac the morning after. He went about his usual routine, the routine that he had grown so accustomed to in the past couple of weeks living in this small house, with the two people he trusted the most. His family. He felt comfortable here, and so he got into a routine of waking up before everyone; being comfortable as the only one in the house.  
He peered at the clock in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. 6:30 AM. This was usually around the time that Ms McCall- no wait, she had told him to call her 'Melissa'- would be up, which is why, when he entered the kitchen, he expected to see her there, with her cheerful smile. But she wasn't there.  
Just to be sure, he went upstairs to check if she was still sleeping.

But her covers were strewn across the room, and the window was smashed.

She was gone...

"Scott!"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"What do you mean, 'missing'?" Scott said, worry colouring his words. "She- she probably just went to work, Isaac." He said, obviously trying to convince himself, rather than Isaac.  
"Scott, the window's broken." Scott began nodding, coming to terms with the fact that his mother was missing. And then his face was just... blank.  
"C'mon," Isaac said, grabbing Scott's hand firmly, and tryng to yank him out of bed, but he was lifeless, and just slumped back down, and felt just like dead weight hanging from Isaac's hand. His mouth went slack. Could someone go into shock that quickly? Isaac didn't know what to do, so he took out his phone, dialled, then put it to his ear.  
"What?" Derek answered curtly.  
"Melissa's been taken and Scott wont move and I think he needs help and I don't know what to do." Isaac could feel a hysterical edge threatening in the tone of his voice. He began to hyperventilate, because Scott's mother may have been taken... but so had his.  
"Okay, okay Isaac, shut up." He said as Isaac began to stutter out worried mumbles incoherently. "I'll be there soon, make sure Scott's breathing. Bye." He said, and put the phone down instantly. Isaac felt a tear roll down his cheek as he put a finger under Scott's nose- first aid 101- to check if he was breathing. Thank God he was.

Isaac tried to calm himself down, but just ended up pacing around the room. He looked at Scott, and noticed he was still just wearing a pair of boxers, and Derek wouldn't like to witness that at this time of the morning, so he went to Scott's wardrobe, and pulled out a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He gently pulled the t-shirt over Scott's head, and pulled his arms through, and put the jeans on. He then walked to his duffel back, and found a shirt to put on, because he happened to only be wearing a pair of jeans.  
He went to Scott, putting both of his hands on Scott's shoulders and stared intently into his eyes, and sighed.  
"We'll find her. This is going to be okay, Scott." He said, his voice cracking from trying not to cry. He'd lost way too many people in his life already.

Derek appeared in the doorway of Scott's room, startling Isaac by clearing his throat loudly.  
"How did you get in?" Isaac inquired, frowning. Derek rolled his eyes,  
"Who doesn't hide a spare key under the flowerpot now-a-days?" he replied, walking into the room and kneeling down next to Isaac. He looked at Scott and frowned.  
"What? What's wrong with him?" Isaac asked.  
"He's in shock. Or something like that- get some water." Derek ordered, before Isaac almost sprinted out of the room, and returned within a matter of seconds. Derek threw the entire contents of the glass of ice cold water on Scott's face.  
He sucked in a shocked breath before running his hands instinctually down his face, trying to get the ice cold water out of his eyes.  
Derek kept his eyes on Scott's face, and only looked back up at Isaac;s when he noticed life slowly returning.  
"I was just with Stiled, researching the Darach, and I don't think he did this. He rarely takes prisoners, or kidnaps people at that." He stated. "We'll keep researching. Meet us outside my old house tomorrow at noon." Derek ordered, before turning back to Scott.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Scott had stayed silent since he was 'brought back to life', so to speak.  
"I-I'm fine. Well, physically." Scott replied with a melancholy look clouding his usual cheerful face. Derek nodded and walked out. As soon as he was out of earshot, Scott put a hand on Isaac's back.  
"I'm going to find her. Now. Researching will help but not as much as actually going out and looking. If I can still catch her scent, I can track her. Tell Derek and Stiles I said sorry." He stated, staring intently into Isaac's eyes, not leaving much of a distance between their faces.  
"No." Isaac replied. "I'm coming with you."


End file.
